Janey Harper
|Row 2 title = First appearance |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Last appearance |Row 3 info = - |Row 4 title = Duration |Row 4 info = 2000—02, 2004— |Row 5 title = Date of Birth |Row 5 info =23 July 1984 (Age 33) |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = Health Care Worker |Row 7 title = Parents + Gradparents |Row 7 info = Ben Harper Susan Harper Grace Riggs |Row 8 title = Siblings |Row 8 info = Nick Harper Michael Harper |Row 9 title = Son |Row 9 info = Kenzo Harper |Row 10 title = Other Relatives |Row 10 info = Richard Harper (1st cousin, once removed)1 Abi Harper (2nd cousin) Ches Rochester (ex-husband, divorced)(2004) }} Jane "Janey" Harper (previously Rochester) is the only daughter of the family and is known to be rather shallow. She is a shopaholic and is very concerned with her clothes and physical appearance. Much to Ben's dismay, she is sexually promiscuous and becomes pregnant at 19, becoming a single parent. She named the baby Kenzo although her original choice of name was "Prada-Handbag" according to Susan. She later married Ches Rochester, a man old enough to be her father, but asked for a divorce on her wedding day. She also develops a bad headache when she goes without intercourse for more than two weeks at a time: this causes her to become very aroused and to chase after any man she sees. She temporarily left the cast in series 4 after going to the University of Manchester to study Communications in series 3, from where she drops out during the fifth series and returns to live near the rest of her family. She doesn't have a great relationship with her father Ben, as they have so much in common, deep down she cares about him deeply. Janey has had many ambitions such as an actress, been seen taking herself and son Kenzo to a breakfast cereal audition, and a fashion stylist. Personality One of the most known attributes of Janey is the fact that she is shallow, and all she thinks about are clothes or shoes. She also only read magazines. Janey often had different boyfriends each week. She asks her Parents for money, clothes, shoes and expensive gifts something that Ben hates but Susan often doesn't mind. When she goes off to University she still asks for all this, and doesn't want her Parents to visit. But when she has Kenzo, she becomes less shallow and more interested in her son. Unfortunately she still asks for money. She also gets kicked out of University and comes back home, much to Ben's dismay and Susan's delight. Janey gets engaged to Ches Rochester jnr. and married, but then she falls in love with Lars and asks for a divorce. Janey managed to get a job as a carer, and moves out of the family home. She still gets food from home as she forgets to go shopping. In series 10 she meets Craig and is faced with a difficult decision. References 1See Others for details Category:Characters